


The Proposal

by Iki_victuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_victuri/pseuds/Iki_victuri
Summary: Yuri and Victor are living together and are engaged to be married! The pair still has a lot of decisions to make in regards to their wedding but there is one thing Yuri is absolutely sure of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy

        It was an average Tuesday night in St. Petersburg. Yuri had finally begun to adjust to his new life in Russia and had even begun to understand some of the language. Living with Victor no longer felt like a temporary miracle, it was his life now. His forever. Everything so new and wonderful. Yuri's exceeded anything he could dream of. Whenever they talked Phichit insisted that Yuri spared no detail of his new adventure. Each week during their skype calls Yuri would tell Phichit of all the astonishing things that had taken place that week while Phichit looked at his friend and smiled, ecstatic that Yuri had finally found some peace and happiness. This Tuesday was no exception. Yuri spoke animatedly about the trip him and Victor had taken with Makkachin to a dog park, and the cute coffee shop Victor had shown him, what Victor had made him for breakfast, Yurio's antics at the ice house. Yuri just wouldn't shut up and Phichit was delighted to listen. Over time Phichit began getting lost in his thoughts of how proud he was of Yuri and how elated he was that Yuri had found someone to call home.  
"Oh. Phichit-kun"  
         Phichit's head bobbed up at the mention of his name, snapping him out of his reverie. "Victor and I started planning the wedding!" The magnificent smile that slipped across Yuri's face as these words fell from his lips was enough to make anyone's heart melt. Phichit felt his own grin begin to spread. "Really? What do you have so far?" He questioned gaining renewed interest in the conversation. "Not much," Yuri said his face still beaming. "We know we want to have it in Hasetsu but that's really all we've got so far." Phichit nodded. It was to be expected, after all, they had only just started planning and a wedding between those two was bound to be extremely dramatic- and heart warming. "Just uhm- there's one more thing I've figured out." Phichit was once again lost in his thoughts. As he imagined Yuri walking down the aisle he fought to suppress a smirk. "mhm what's that?" Phichit asked still in his fantasy. Yuri's cheeks burned red as he stuttered out a response. "Phichit. I want you to be my best man." Phichit's eyes widened as he stared at his screen open-mouthed. A blush loomed on Yuri's cheek as Phichit attempted to regain his composure. "You want me to what?" Phichit said in a hushed tone. Yuri's grin faded and a hysteria set into his eyes. "Obviously you don't have to! I just thought-"  
         "No Yuri. Of course, I'll be your best man! I could think of no greater honor." Yuri beamed while a trail of tears fell from his eyes. "I can't believe this is actually happening!" He said through small sobs. "I'm marrying the most stunning man in the world and my best friend is going to be there by my side!" Yuri's grin stretched and Phichit was surprised to feel his own tears fall from his eyes. "I'm just so happy," Yuri concluded sniffling slightly. Phichit's vision blurred from tears. It was so overwhelming. The fact that Yuri would even consider him to be his best man was shocking, and the fact that he'd actually been offered the role was nothing short of a miracle. Yuri was marrying someone he loved and he wanted Phichit to be there with him. He could think of no greater pleasure than to be there to support him on that day. Yuri and Phichit had been friends for a long time now and Phichit couldn't imagine his life without Yuri. It was quite possible he never would've made it to the Grand Prix Final without Yuri's support. He'd always been extremely self-less, anxious, overly sympathetic, and unsure. But ever since Victor appeared in his life he started to gain some self-confidence and began to doubt himself less. Phichit was over the moon to see he was coming out of his shell. Victor had done a lot for Yuri, things Phichit -no matter how hard he tried- could never do. Phichit wanted to thank Victor for all he had done but he knew that was unnecessary, Victor loved Yuri and he didn't need any praise for that. Although Phichit made sure Victor knew that if he did anything bad to Yuri he would make Victor's life hell. Phichit might not have looked like it but he knew a lot of things about a lot of people. The kind of knowledge that, if leaked to the press, could start quite a scandal. Yet, Phichit trusted Victor and he knew that he made Yuri happy, and that is what's truly important. As long and Yuri was happy Phichit would do anything, and he was confident Victor would do the same. He could feel a tug at the corners of his lips as these thoughts receded in his head. His eyes moved to meet Yuri's. "I'm so elated that you have found some joy Yuri," he began his voice cracking slightly. "I'll do whatever you need me to in order for you to be happy." Yuri's eyes softened as he took in Phichit's words. He looked as if he was about to speak when Victor's voice broke into the room. Phichit couldn't make out what he said but he could see the adoration in Yuri's eyes. After his voice faded Yuri turned back to face Phichit. "I have to go. I'll talk to you next week." Phichit nodded and the call ended leaving, for just a moment, a picture of Yuri looking at Victor completely enamored and overjoyed. In Thailand Phichit smiled and closed his laptop secure in the knowledge that his best friend was in capable hands.


End file.
